


Goshiki's First Party

by psychotic_BubbleGum



Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW FanFics with Underrepresented Volleyball Boys [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Drinking, F/M, Female Reader, Femdom, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Shiratorizawa, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum
Summary: Shiratorizawa college's volleyball team decides to go to a frat party, and Goshiki is more than happy to tag along. But the poor baby is nowhere near prepared for what happens when he meets you.Femdom, praise kink, edgingWarnings: non-con elements (intoxication)All characters aged upGoshiki x cis-female reader
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW FanFics with Underrepresented Volleyball Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773112
Comments: 21
Kudos: 193





	1. The first drink, the first hit, and the first kiss

Goshiki stood in the kitchen of Semi, Ushijima, and Tendō’s apartment nearly bouncing with energy. It was what you would expect for an apartment of three college athletes, gym bags piled at the front door, absolutely no decorations or additional lighting, a crowded living room of excessive seating space with none of the furniture pieces matching. The team was gathered for a night of what Tendō said would be “harmless bonding” at a nearby frat party. 

“Would you sit down, you’re making everyone nervous,” Shirabu says while looking at his phone. Goshiki pouts and walks over, sitting down in a stained, red beanbag. Reon speaks up, “Be nice Shirabu, he’s just excited for his first college party.”

“That’s right and it's absolutely adorable,” Tendō says with teasing lilt as he hands Goshiki a drink. He takes a sip and immediately gags almost coughing it up. The room erupts in snickers and laughs, some teammates trying harder than others to hide it. “Ten…. *cough* Tendō what is in this?”   
“Just some vodka.”  
“Just vodka?”  
“Yep, you gotta pregame the party, or else you’ll be painfully sober,” Tendō takes a swig of his own drink, “if you want something else, I’ll add a mixer, but just so you know that's what Ushi is drinking.” Ushijima speaks deadpan from his armchair, “its alright if you can’t drink it. I have a very high tolerance.”

Goshiki sits up and puffs out his chest, “Of course I can!” then proceeds to take a large swig and barely hold it in, his face turning red, “SEE! I told you it would be no problem!” Tendō smirks, “Good job, buddy.” 

The boys continue talking for a while, everyone getting a couple of drinks in when Yamagata pulls out a bong, “Goshiki, wanna get crossed? It’ll help with the hangover.” Semi speaks up from across the room, already very drunk, “oh fuck yes, I wanna see that shit, take a hit, future ace!” Yamagata hands Goshiki the bong and lighter. He stares at it for a moment confused when Semi yell-whispers, “no one tell him! Let him figure it out!” Shirabu scoffs from his seat as Goshiki looks to Yamagata for help. He takes pity on the poor underclassman and helps his take a hit which is protested by a disappointed Semi. 

After about 30 minutes, almost everyone is crossed, drunk, or high with Shirabu and Kawanishi the sober friends of the night. Goshiki stands up and almost falls over, catching himself on the arm of the couch.   
“I am not carrying him home,” Kawanishi says while throwing on his jacket  
“I’ll do it,” Ushijima confidently says while swaying a little. Tendō laughs and pats Ushijima on the back, “sure you will buddy.”   
“Yo… we should play a drunk 3 on 3 match,” Yamagata says while smiling with bright red eyes and a mouthful of potato chips. No one knows where the chips came from. Goshiki perks up and yells, “I LOVE VOLLEYBALL.”   
“Dude shhhhhh,” Yamagata says while grabbing another handful of chips  
“Sorry, I get really excited about volleyball.”  
“Lets fucking do it, I set and Shirabu sets for each team has a one setter and I will be better team wins cause I call dibs on Ushiwaka. Lets fucking go.” Semi mumbles out as he reaches for Yamagata’s bag of chips. Yamagata pulls them away with a soft, “nuuuuu.”

Tendō laughs, walking into the room with a tray of shots, “Later, we wanna get to the party before it gets too crowded and they aren’t letting any more guys in.”   
“Why wouldn’t they let guys in,” Goshiki asks while also reaching for Yamagata’s chips, sadly realizing that the bag is now empty. Yamagata swallows the final chips with a victorious smile having protected his precious munchies from the vultures.   
“It's simple my kouhai, the frat boys don’t wanna share all the women. Since we are all attractive, athletic, eligible bachelors, we are sexual threats.”   
“Fuck man, I would love to get laid tonight,” Semi says. Yamagata nods, “same.” They both look at Goshiki expectantly. He looks confused and then nods, “YEP! Me too!” Tendō snickers, “Goshiki are you a virgin?” He blushes wildly and Semi laughs, “fucking called it.” 

Goshiki frowns until Ushijima speaks up, “there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I didn’t lose my virginity until freshman year either. It is quite enjoyable. I wish you the best of luck.” He gives Goshiki a curt nod, then Tendō waltzes into the middle of the room, “alright gentleman, a final shot then we are on the way.” Everyone except for Shirabu and Kawanishi takes a shot with a cheer and puts on their shoes. As everyone walks out and Tendō locks the door, Semi leans over and loudly whispers, “Dude, even Shirabu isn’t a virgin, and his hair is worse than yours.” Shirabu whips around and glares at Semi. 

\-------------

They get to the party and slide into the crowded house quickly getting separated. Goshiki manages to stay by Ushijima and Tendō’s side. He is in the living room. The lights are dim, the air filled with smoke, and there is a light layer of something sticky on the floor. He can’t hear anything except for the thumping music. Tendō practically has to yell in his ear, “I’m going to go find a friend, Ushi is gonna grab you another drink, stay here and relax man.” He pats Goshiki on the back before him and Ushijima walk away. 

Goshiki is leaning against a wall alone, dizzy, overwhelmed, and out of it when you see him. You walk over, standing in front of him. It takes him a second to look down and see you, quickly snapping to attention with his flushed cheeks becoming even brighter. You smile, your hands playfully held behind your back. You watch his flustered face for a moment, waiting for him to make a move before giving up and motioning for him to bend down. He swallows and does so, avoiding eye contact.   
“Hey, I haven’t seen you before. Are you a first-year?” He nods and yells a little loudly, not sure if you can hear him, “Yes! Tsutomu Goshiki! I’m on the volleyball team!” He stares intently at your shoulder as he speaks. You chuckle and tilt his chin with a single finger, making him look you in the eyes, “Hi Goshiki, I’m [Y/N].” 

You didn’t think it was possible for him to get any redder, but somehow, he managed. He clears his throat, “Hello.” You let go of his chin and laugh. It bubbles out from you so easily, he can’t help but be entranced, finally smiling. He chuckles too, relaxing slightly.   
“Is this your first party?”   
He nods, “Yeah its … it’s louder than I thought.”  
You smile sweetly, “and your friends left you all alone?”  
He shakes his head aggressively, “No no! My Senpais would never leave me! They are coming right back … look!” As he says this Ushijima comes back over with two drinks. He looks at you curiously and raises an eyebrow at Goshiki. Goshiki just smiles. Ushijima hands him the drink and he leans over, smiling at you as he whispers in Ushijima’s ear, “Is she flirting with me?” Ushijima looks at you and smiles before taking a sip of his drink then whispers back, “This is not my area of expertise.” He pats Goshiki on the back and walks away, giving him a thumbs-up as Goshiki watches his abandonment in shock.

You look on, amused by whatever is happening until Ushijima walks away, “Looks like you need a new Senpai to take care of you for the night.” He snaps his attention back to you and nods, “yeah that would be nice.” He takes a sip of his drink and coughs again. You laugh and take the cup, tasting it for yourself, “God that’s strong. Do you like it like this?” He shakes his head slowly, “that’s ok, looks like you’ve had enough anyway.” You give him a playful shove and he stumbles a little, easily losing his balance. He stands back up and pouts at you, “if I hadn’t drank, you wouldn’t have been able to do that, I’m very athletic.” You smile and reach out, lightly placing a hand on his upper arm, “I know, I can see that.” He freezes at the contact as you start gently rubbing his upper arm with your thumb. Soon he relaxes into your touch and even leans into you a bit when you step forward. He seems excited and finally lets his eyes roam over your body, appreciating how your tight tube top and shorts hug your curves. You put down the drink, “Goshiki?” He looks back at your eyes, embarrassed and worried that you caught him staring. You did, but you weren’t going to let him know that.   
“Would you like to come dance with me?” he nods enthusiastically and you take his hand, guiding him to the basement where the dancefloor is. 

\-------------

Tendō stands on the other side of the room, watching you and Goshiki with his arm around a girl’s waist as she talks to her friends. He tugs a little to get her attention and she turns. He motions to you, “who’s that?”  
“Hm? Oh, that’s [Y/N]. Who’s the guy she’s with?”  
“My kouhai from the volleyball team.”   
She laughs, “He’s a virgin isn’t he?”  
“Now, what makes you say that?”  
“[Y/N] loves virgins.”  
“Should I be worried about my sweet little kouhai?”  
“Only if he has somewhere to be tomorrow, the poor thing is going to be sore.” Tendō watches as you lead Goshiki away and raises his cup, “Godspeed bowl-cut ... godspeed.”

\-------------

You lead him to the back of the room on the edge of the dancefloor. He looks around confused and unsure of what to do. You chuckle and take his large hands, placing them on your waist as you place your hands on his firm chest. He really wasn’t lying when he said he was athletic. You smile up at his red face. He smiles back nervously. It shouldn’t be possible for a 6 ft tall athlete to look so cute, but he manages it without even trying. You start swaying your hips to the music, keeping your bodies close, but not too close, not yet.

He starts to relax by the end of the song, moving with your body and following your lead. He keeps his gaze just over your head for a while until he receives an encouraging thumbs up from Yamagata across the room. He has managed to find another bag of chips and is standing next to a very happy Semi who currently has his tongue down some girls throat. Yamagata motions for him to lower his hands to your ass and mouths, “you can do it!”  
You watch as Goshiki focuses on something else in the room until he looks back down as you and swallows nervously before lowering his hands slowly to your soft hips. You smile and encourage him by pulling in closer, wrapping your arms around his neck. Behind you, Yamagata pumps and fist in the air and pulls Semi away from his girl so he can witness the miracle himself. Semi also gives a thumbs up then quickly goes back to making out with the girl.

Now, you press your hips against him, your stomach pressing into his crotch as you look up at him. Then, you firmly grind against him, hearing him inhale sharply. He freezes up again, but you give him time to relax while gently playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as you press against him to the rhythm of the music. He lowers his hands to your ass, letting them rest there as his breathing gets a little heavier, and you can feel him starting to get hard. His wide eyes are solely focused on you now as he squeezes your ass a little, pulling you into him as he tentatively grinds back against you. You bite your lip and spread your legs slightly so his thigh slides in between them. You press down and grind against him, letting him watch as your mouth falls open and you moan. Even though he can’t hear you, it drives him crazy.

His grip tightens as he boldly pulls you even closer, your breasts pressing into his stomach. He looks up to the ceiling for a second and takes a deep breath, quickly sobering up and hyper-aware of every inch of your body pressed against him. He slowly starts moving his hips in small motions. You can feel his hardening cock rub against your body through his jeans as his grip on your ass tightens to the point of indenting the soft flesh. He pulls your hips as you grind against his thigh causing more contact, more friction. You move your hands back to his chest and gently rub as you grind together in the dark room, the music seems to fade away as you get lost in each other. 

He starts to speed up, his head dropping to rest his forehead against the top of your head. He is panting now, and you can feel his throbbing cock pressing against you. Its time to stop for now. You start to pull away and he seems to panic, his grip tightening as he instinctively pulls you closer. You cup his face in your hand and pull him down so he can hear you, “its ok Goshiki, I’m not leaving you,” you rub his cheek with your thumb as his grip on your ass loosens, “I just think its time for us to go. Would you like that? Do you want to come home with me?” He nods, leaning his face into your touch. You smile, “good,” then quickly lean up and give him a small kiss on the lips, pulling away before he can even realize what happened. He drops his hold on you in shock and you slip away from him, taking his hand and motioning for him to follow you as you lead him outside.

Once the cool air from outside hits your skin, he calms down a little, his heart slowing to its normal rhythm. You tug his hand gently to get his attention and he smiles down at you shyly. You didn’t know how he could still so shy after grinding on you for well over 30 minutes, but you weren’t complaining, “Do you want to text your senpais and let them know that you’re leaving.” He perks up, “Yes! Right! That’s smart!” He goes to get his phone from his pocket, but looks conflicted when he realizes that he will have to let go of your hand to type his message, his brow furrowing slightly. You laugh internally and drop his hand for him then place your hands on his forearm instead so he can type but still feel your physical contact. He quickly sends a message then hits send, “Done!” He beams down at you.  
“Good, let’s get going. I’m about a 10-minute walk away. Well… you’re so tall and strong you could probably make it in 5 but for me, it's 10.” He blushes from your compliment, “Right! Let’s go!”


	2. The first ... everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of smut ... so much smut

You arrive at your apartment, and calmly take off your shoes as Goshiki fidgets with the hem of his shirt, “I … this is a lovely home.” You smile, “Thank you Goshiki.” You lived alone in a 1 bedroom, 1 bath that you decorated with plants and artwork from friends. It’s cozy and lived in. You take Goshiki’s hand and smile, pulling him out of his thoughts, “you okay?”

He had been standing there, less than gracefully taking off his shoes and thinking:

What did Senpais tell me about having sex? I am supposed to use foreplay to open her up and make her wet. How will I know when she’s wet? Wait, does she need to be? Can my dick hurt her? It doesn’t seem like her first time? Will I be on top? No, maybe she will be. She’s been so nice, should I ask her to call me by my first name? Is that moving too fast? Holy fuck, will I be able to find her clitoris?!?!?

You pull his attention back to you, “what? Oh yeah! I’m great!” You raise an eyebrow at his response and he blushes, pausing for a moment then admitting, “um… nervous.” You smile and kiss the top of his hand.  
“Then we’ll go as slow as you want. If at any point you are uncomfortable and want to stop, just use the safeword,” you slowly start leading him to your room.  
“What um… what's the safe word?”  
“Well, what’s something you would never say during sex that you will easily remember?”  
He thinks for a moment, “pineapple!” Semi had told him that was a good safe word once. But wasn’t the girl the one who was supposed to need to use it?  
“That’s a great safe word, Goshiki! You are a natural.” He blushes again, loving the compliments, “Thank you.”

You lead him to your room and sit him down at the edge of the bed and bend down, brushing aside his bangs to press a little kiss to his forehead, “Um … [Y/N], what um, what do you want me to do?” You smile and press a kiss to his nose, “Just follow my lead, baby.” He nods and opens his mouth to say something, quickly stopping once you start to climb up onto his lap, straddling him. He slowly brings his hands to your hips again as you lean forward and gently start kissing him. He sighs into your lips before gently moving his against yours. You lean forward to encourage him and move your lips too. You sit there, slowly kissing each other before you can feel him start to squirm. You smile against his lips and scoot forward slightly, now pressing your crotch against his bulge. He hisses in a deep breath.  
“Do you like that, baby?”  
He nods, “Yes, yes I really do.”

He surges back in for another kiss, applying more pressure as he once again lowers his hands to your ass, squeezing lightly. You reward him with a slow grind. He moans into your mouth, his lips parting. You take the opportunity to swipe your tongue against his bottom lip. He happily slides his tongue out to meet yours, pulling on your hips as you keep grinding against him. He was still worked up from dancing and already hard again. He slides his tongue into your mouth and starts playing with yours. Your tongues dance together as you start to moan too, his large hands traveling up your back slightly and reaching under your top to find no bra. He tugs on it slightly and pulls back, “please.”  
“Yes, thank you for asking. So sweet.”  
He practically rips off your shirt, staring at your bare chest once he disposed of that dreadful obstacle.  
“Do you like what you see?” He looks back up at you and blushes, nodding. With a smile, you take his hands and bring them to your chest, letting his large palms easily cup your breasts. He squirms underneath you, rubbing himself against you to try and create some friction. 

You lean back in and start passionately kissing him again, sucking on his tongue as he massages your breasts. He moans freely now as his mouth hangs open, kissing you sloppily. You pick up the pace of your grinding and he moves a hand to your lower back pulling you close as he breaks away from the kiss, panting with a string of saliva connecting your lips. “Please, please [Y/N] I want…”  
“What is it, baby?”  
“Can I lay you down and … and kiss all of you?”  
“Of course, baby. So sweet, so good for asking.”  
With a moan, he presses forward and kisses you again before flipping you onto your back and sliding himself in between your legs.  
“God, you’re so strong. Look at how easily you flipped me over. You’re so athletic.” With a happy grunt he leans down, placing his hands on either side of your head and kissing you again. He grinds against you, releasing your lips to breathlessly bury his face in the crook of your neck. 

“Fuck, you feel so good when you grind against me, baby. I can already feel how big you are. I can’t wait to feel your cock inside me.” He groans into your neck and starts kissing it, sucking on the skin to form little hickies as he ruts against you desperately. You tug at his shirt, “Take this off, baby. I wanna see all your sexy muscles.” He nods and sits up, taking off his shirt. You reach up, running a hand over his toned stomach and tracing his “V” following the trail down to tug on the waistband of his jeans. 

He takes a long look at your body as you feel him up. To grab his attention you rub your hand over his bulge. He sighs, shutting his eyes as you trace the outline of his cock with your finger. You can feel it twitch in anticipation, “Will you take everything else for me, baby?” He nods and goes to unbutton his pants before looking back down at you, “Wait, no or… not until you do. You have to get undressed too.” He says stubbornly with his fists at his side, trying to take control.  
“Of course, baby. Can I please have your help?” He nods, happy to help, reaches down and quickly unbuttons your shorts. He grabs them and your underwear at the same time, sliding them off your legs and leaving you nude underneath him. He goes to kiss you again, and you stop him, “ah! Remember the deal?” You lean up and tug on his pants, “Right! Yes! Yes! Sorry!” 

He quickly rips off his pants and boxers, sitting in front of you on his knees. His cock is standing at attention, twitching against his stomach as it leaks precum.  
“Wow, you are big. You’re the biggest I’ve ever seen.” His chest seems to swell with pride as you wrap a small hand around his cock. It was fairly large and would fill you up nicely, curving slightly to the left. He gasps as you start slowly stroking him, “Do you like that?” He nods, biting his lip, his hands curled into fists on his thighs. “Would you like me to do anything differently?” He swallows and looks down at you, “Can you focus a little more on the tip...please. And harder. It feels better with more pressure.” You smile, “Of course, anything for my Goshiki.”

He moans as you bring your hand up, twisting your wrist until you reach the head. You swipe your thumb over the slit of his cock and gather his precum, proceeding to wipe it down the rest of his length with your palm, “Fuck … fuck [Y/N] yes, just like that.” You keep going, increasing in the pressure and speed. His moans tumble out of him as he grips his thighs, digging his nails into his skin. He starts to hump up into your hand, his cock throbbing. 

Then you let go and sit back. He whimpers, “[Y/N] wait, I was so close.” You smile and rub his thigh, soothing where his nails had dug in.  
“I know baby, but I don’t want you wasting your cum on my hand.” He gets even more excited at that.  
“Where then?” You smile and move over, motioning for him to lay down beside you. He does, laying down on his back, and you crawl in between his legs. “Hmmm I don’t know … maybe my chest or face … oh I know,” you start rubbing the top of his thighs again, still keeping a good distance from his cock, “Maybe my mouth or better yet, inside me.” You lean down and kiss the top of his thigh.  
“Why not both! I can do both!” You giggle and keep giving his toned legs small kisses, “I know you can baby, you have so much stamina.”

He bites his lip and reaches down to pet the top of your head. You look up at him and move, hovering right above his swollen cock. He can feel your hot breath tickling his cock, and it jumps in anticipation. He moves to thread his hands in your hair, but you pull away, “I want your hands at your side.” He frowns a little then nods, “ok,” and moves his hands to his side, still watching you. You smile, “Good Boy.”  
“Wait WhaAA…”  
You wrap your lips around the tip of his cock, cutting off his confusion from the new pet name.  
“Fuck, your mouth feels good!” You moan onto his cock and swirl your tongue around the head inside your mouth, letting your spit drip down to lubricate the shaft as you stroked it with your hand.

He fights to keep his head up and his hands at his sides as you suck and stroke his sensitive cock. He groans as you keep moving down, taking more and more of him into your mouth. Soon, the tip of his cock hits the back of your throat and he thrusts his hips up. You don’t need to gag, but you do to make a point, pulling off his cock, “No thrusting.”  
“Fuck, no no no, [Y/N] I’m so sorry please I won’t happen again, I’m sorry, so sorry, please go back.” He practically pouts as he apologizes.

You sigh and slowly go back to stroking his cock with your hand again. He exhales in relief, “Thank you!” You can’t help but chuckle as you start speeding up again.  
“It's so hard to say no to you, especially when you ask so nicely. And you’re so cute, so strong. I can’t wait to see you play. I’ll cheer so loudly for my talented Goshiki, the future Ace, and then reward you after. Would you like that?” He moans loudly, fisting the covers of your bed so hard that his knuckles are turning white, “Yes, yes yes yes yes, please PLEASE!” You make him scream with a particularly firm tug of his cock. He is panting now, his thighs and abs straining as he holds his hips down. You feel his cock start to throb again as he throws his head back and closes his eyes.  
You let go.  
“Fuck, wait no no no [Y/N] I was so close please please just let me cum!” He sits up, his heart racing and his chest and face red, “please,” he whimpers, looking down at you with large puppy dog eyes.  
“I told you I didn’t want your cum wasted on my hand.” He practically growls in frustration, so you put a hand up for him to wait, “So … I think its time I let you fuck me. You have been so, SO good after all. Would you like that … Ace?”

He doesn’t waste time responding as he grabs your hips with a growl, pulling you onto his lap and pressing his cock into your stomach as he crashes his lips into yours. He suddenly flips you onto your back, and you moan into his mouth, encouraging him. He shifts his hips and practically cums finally feeling your wet pussy rub against his cock. He won’t last long if he fucks you now, and he’ll never hear the end of it from his team if he cums prematurely. He pulls back, “My turn.”

You look confused for a moment until he leans down and starts sucking on your breast, pulling your hard nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it as his hand slithers down your body, cupping your warm sex and pressing up against you. You gasp and grab his wrist, “What do you think you’re doing?” He lets your breast fall out of his mouth with a wet pop, “I’m gonna prep you, get you wet and … stuff.” You frown, “Goshiki, you have no idea what you’re doing.”  
“Then teach me. We’re both cumming tonight… And … and there’s nothing you can do about it!” He looks determined, his eyebrows furrowed. Your frown softens into a smile as you lean up and peck him on the lips, “all right ... you are so good to me. You know that. You’re incredible, most men wouldn’t take care of their partners like this. My strong Goshiki is so sexy. So kind.” 

He moans, pressing down to kiss you again. You kiss him back as you guide his hand in between your lips and let him feel how wet you are, gathering some of your juices on his fingers. He grunts into your mouth and tries to push his fingers in. You hold him back, “Not yet. Play with my clit first. I’ll let you know when I want you to finger me. Got it?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
His body stiffens at the title and you just smile, “It's all right baby. I like that, I like that a lot.”

You bite your lip and lead his hand up towards your clit, placing his pointer and middle finger over the swollen bud. You gasp, closing your eyes at the contact. You were really wet and worked up, after all. Edging him over and over … tasting his cock while he was being such a good boy for you. And now he just wanted to make you feel good. God, he’s such a good boy. Such a perfect baby, “rub … right there, baby. Little circles.” He does as you say, watching your sensual face beneath him. 

You roll your hips into his hand as he rubs your sensitive clit. You start moaning, and it sounds like heaven to his ears. He can hear your shallow breath as you become lost in pleasure, your chest rising and falling rapidly. He leans down and kisses your neck. You roll your head to the side to give him more access. “That feels so good, your lips are so soft, and your fingers are so big. Go a little faster for me, baby. Just a little harder.” He grunts and does as you say, rubbing your clit a little harder as he keeps kissing your neck, eventually moving his mouth down until he is kissing your breasts. He slips your nipple into his mouth again and starts sucking, moaning as he starts unconsciously moving his hand faster. 

You moan in response, bucking your hips in response. He loves it and nips a little at your swollen nipple. “Ok! Ok, baby. I’m ready, slide a finger inside me.” He grunts happily, letting go of your nipple to sit back and watch your face as he slowly slides a finger into your dripping wet pussy. Your hand flies up and you tangle your fingers in the soft hair at the nape of his neck, gasping in pleasure, “God, yes, yes just like that, good boy, that feels so, so good. You’re a natural, baby. Just start moving a little.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
He drops his face back down to pay attention to your other nipple as he starts slowly pumping his long finger in and out of you. 

You let your head drop back as you moan freely, his tongue twirling around your nipple as he reaches deeper inside you than your own fingers ever can. “Another finger, baby. Put in another one and curl them up.” He moans into your breast as he easily slides another finger in you, curling them and getting so, so close to your g-spot. “A little more, baby!” Your instructions must have been unclear as he slides another finger in you, stretching you. You tug on his hair in surprise, gasping as your pussy sucks on his fingers. He groans into your breast, sucking hard as he curls his fingers, pumping them in and out of you, repeatedly stroking that magical spot inside you. 

You scream in pleasure, bucking your hips into his hand, “Yes, Goshiki! Yes! You are so good, I’m gonna cum! Just from your fingers, baby! You’re so good!” He moans and lets go of your breast, moving his hand faster, “I want you to cum, [Y/N], please cum all over my hand, please.” He can hear the wet sounds of his fingers pumping in and out of you, your slick dripping down onto the bedsheets, covering the insides of your thighs. He dives down and kisses you, sliding his tongue into your open and gasping mouth as you buck your hips several more times, then cum. 

He swallows your cries of pleasure in his mouth as he keeps moving his fingers inside you, coaxing you through your orgasm. You shake underneath him as he feels something wet hit his forearm. He pulls away to look down and see you squirting. You gasp for air underneath him as he looks at your wrecked face, pulling his fingers out of you.  
“Did… did I make you squirt?”  
You chuckle breathlessly and loosen your iron grip in his hair, “yes baby, you … yeah you made me squirt.”  
He raises his hand up and spreads his fingers, watching strings of your wet stretch between them in the light. He slides his fingers in his mouth and sucks on them with a moan. You watch, your pussy throbbing again, already needing more. Needing more of him.  
“On your back.”  
“Why?” He was worried you were going to edge him again. You laugh, “because I like to be on top. Don’t worry, you can hold me and thrust this time.” He smiles and lays down as you straddle his lap. His cock was painfully hard now, and he needed the release. 

You lean down and kiss him gently before sitting back holding his cock, guiding it to your entrance. He moans and watches you as you ask him one more time, “Are you ready.”  
“Yes. Please… I need you.”  
“I know, baby.” You slowly start sliding down onto his cock. He gasps, grabbing your hips as the tip slides inside you. It felt so much better than he was expecting. So much warmer. So much wetter. So much tighter. You keep pushing down, taking more and more of him inside you until you press down onto his hips. He sits fully inside you, panting.  
“Can I start moving?”  
He shakes his head, “no, please wait, please I don’t want to cum yet.”  
“Shhh, shhhh it's ok, baby. I’ll stay still. Just let me know when you are ready, ok?” He nods and you sit there. 

His cock feels so good inside you, filling you perfectly as it throbs impatiently. After a moment, Goshiki lets out a deep breath, “Ok, I’m ready.”  
“Good boy,” you start moving your hips slowly, feeling him rub deep inside you. You rest your hands on his chest as he grips your hips and you both moan lightly. Soon, he starts moving his hips, thrusting up into you. You let out a surprised yelp as he rams into your g-spot.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yes! Yes I’m great! Do that again and keep doing that.”  
He grunts and does as you say, thrusting up into you again and again at that delicious angle. You moan loudly as the bed starts creaking and you can hear your ass slapping against the top of his thighs. He grunts, “Fuck,” and sits up, resting on one elbow as the other wraps around your waist and holds you down, keeping you in place as he thrusts up into you harder, faster. 

You start mumbling out praise as he fucks you, “yes baby, yes that's so good. Just like that, baby. Your cock feels so good. You feel so, so good inside me. You’re so strong, so sexy.” He groans and shifts you to a new angle, hitting you even deeper as he sits up all the way, holding you in his lap. You moan loudly as he starts kissing you again, wrapping both arms around your waist and holding you close as he thrusts into you, causing your breasts to bounce and rub against his chest. Your nails dig into his back as you hold him tight.

You take one of his hands and move it down, placing his thumb on your clit. He quickly starts rubbing it, and you scream in pleasure, burying your face in his neck as you quickly cum again. He throws his head back, crying out as your wet pussy spasms around his cock. Finally, he cums. He holds you, thrusting into you as you both ride out your orgasms, your sex milking his cock dry. You hold each other close, catching your breath for several minutes until you peel your sweaty body away from his.  
“How do you feel?”  
He chuckles and rests his forehead against yours, “amazing. People always tell you how good sex is, but … that was even better than I thought it would be.” You smile and give him a peck on his nose, “I’m glad. Do you need any water? Anything else, anything at all?” He smiles and gives you a little peck on the nose. “I just wanna hold you for a little bit, if that’s ok.” You giggle, “of course.”

\-------------

The next day in the locker room before night practice, Semi is still nursing his hangover in the corner as everyone changes into practice clothes. Goshiki peels off his shirt.  
“Woah woah woah, Bowl-cut what are those scratches on your back?” Tendō says, knowing exactly what they are. Goshiki turns around proudly, his chest puffed out in pride, “I had sex last night with that gorgeous girl from the party!”

Semi scoffs from the corner, “Good job buddy, but any virgin can cum in some random chick. Did she even enjoy herself?” Goshiki smirks, “of course, she came twice, squirted once.”  
“Bullshit, squirting is a myth. No one squirts.”  
“What… Senpai you’ve never made a girl squirt? Even I have, and I have worse hair than you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! If you have any other sexually underrepresented Haikyuu characters you wanna see reader one-shots with, please leave a comment letting me know!


End file.
